Baby
by Tai-taiAd1
Summary: Helena thinking of Dinah. C'mon, Dinah shouldn't have to be the little crush monkey all the time.
1. Baby

Title: Baby  
Author: Me  
Disclaimer: No belong to meh.  
Pairing: Dinah/Helena, kinda Helena/Reese  
Note: This is just to relieve my block. I promise I will get to my other story soon!  
  
  
  
  
I half listen to his drabbling banter and half heartedly shoot some vague come on that will keep him talking until he finally lets me leave. On and on and on, his flashy little smiles, brow raises, and coat flipping. I'm about to breakdown and cry with annoyance when I find myself inconveniently pinned against a wall. He's breathing on me and giving me a look which I think is intended to turn me on. I put my hands on his chest to push him away, but instead he's leaning in, big pouty lips craving for a taste. Ugh. Forcing him off, he brings his hands up and yells, "What the hell is your problem?!" I look at him closely, then draw back. What the hell is my problem? Like I haven't asked myself that question before. I am acutely aware of what my problem is. My problem comes in a very girl shaped package with southern sweet baby blue eyes and a body that hurts to look at. My problem smells like strawberry and tastes like sugar, and would I know. She's etched into my skin, trailing her long but jagged nails over my back. If there were anyone that I'd willingly let pin me against a wall, it's her. Though that's only because she does it right. Hands placed firmly on my hips, she swerves, slides, and slithers about me. Patterns of fire making their way from my lips to my neck to my everywhere else. She does things with her tongue you never thought were possible. Especially from a girl like her. Sometimes it makes me wonder, exactly where baby learned all her wonderful tricks. You wouldn't believe me if I told you the little things she does that can make even me blush. Baby may not swear like a sailor but she can twist your insides with turns and moves that leave you drooling. Her curve, her swagger, and the dip of her navel. She knows that you're looking. She knows that I'M looking. She knows because she slinks herself over me and hisses into my ear words that every red blooded teenage boy begs to hear from girls like her. Only difference is, baby doesn't lie. So what's my problem you ask? My problem is the little vixen girl who whispered her little vixen words, and she's left me with an itch that I need her to scratch. But I doubt hunky mystery man Reese could care any less for that. So when he asks me what my problem was for the millionth time, I smile like a good girl and say, "Nothing." 


	2. Out of the closet, Under the bed

Title: Out of the closet, Under the bed.  
Author: Me(esh) Yes, the name's Meesh...funky ain't it?  
Disclaimer: Yeah sureee...and I also owe Bob Barker. -_-  
Note: Well...I tried. I'm trying to redo to "Clocktower." I seem to have getting used to a soliloquy type thing, it might take me a while for me to get back into the third person role. Any-flingingflanging-wayyy, ENJOY!  
  
  
Like a little tango, we fall into our places. I'm sleeping in her room-sans the actual "her," but that's ok. She's still near...as in on the couch downstairs near. Who says Miss Don Juanita can't have manners? I mean, that's what she's built for, baby blues and shining soft halo hair, coo and cuddle her way into your heart. She's made her way into mines and then some. Besides, it's not like I intend for anything to happen...at least that's what I'm telling myself just so I can face Barbara, guilt-free. It's bad that Dinah and I have this, whatever, going on. Worse if the going ons were going on with Barbara a couple doors away. What do you expect? I'm the innocent party, ahem-most of the time, and I'll be damned if I even try stopping her. People must understand that blood usually isn't flowing to my head when she's on me, (sometimes literally), so coherent thought ain't that easy. But alas, there is to be none of that. I just sink into her pillows and sheets and savour it for all the bitch is worth. Half asleep, I hear the door creak open, and someone making thier way in. My back is facing the intruder, so I really can't do much without drawing attention to myself. Silently praying that it's not Barbara or else I'm going to recieve the ass kicking of a lifetime, I feel a slender body slide under the blankets against mine. Letting go of my breath, I feel a pair of very soft lips press ligthly on the back of my neck, breath caught again. An arm makes its way around my waist, long legs tangled with mine. Ahh, screw this, (amongst other things), I turn myself so that I'm lying on my back. Taking a look I see, thankfully, a mess of blond hair covering two very bright blue eyes. Not that I really expected anyone else...God forbid Alfred had inclinations to sneek into Dinah's room and---ahem, ok, new thoughts, new thoughts! Looking down at her, I see she's grinning mischievously and I'm almost afraid of what she has planned. Suddenly, there's a shift in weight and I find myself pinned under her, her arms set at either side of my head, legs straddling my hips. I'm just about to tell her to stop but I can't because her lips and clasped to my neck and well...heh, bye bye sanity. Good lord, this woman is going to kill me. And don't doubt, at this moment, she's very much a woman. Silky tongue leaving a warm trail down my neck, lower, settling her sweet kisses on my chest. Breathing is very hard to do right now, while vixen girl leaving her mark. A small groan escapes me, and I feel her chuckles vibrating against me. Lifting her head, she gives me a little smirk, "Miss me?"  
  
"Only all the time." I'm ready to pull her down and give her a kiss, but I feel a presence outside the door. I quickly roll out from under her and onto the floor. We thud in unison, though I'm positive hers was a lot easier. I slip under her bed as I hear her, 'omph' into her pillow. I would laugh but my fall hurt a whole world of worse. Hey, it's not like I was ready for that, I can't be graceful all the freaking time. Peering from under the bed, I see Barbara wheeling in. Oh shit, this cannot be good.  
  
  
~~  
**a/n: you know, I'm not really good with the whole "action" stuff. If you don't help me with the whole super hero crap, I'm gonna end up making them fight against The Teletubbies or something...and if you haven't notcied, that was a cry for help. AHEM. anyway. I'M TRYING!! ACK! 


	3. Knocking on doors? NONSENSE!

Title: Knocking on doors? NONSENSE!  
Author: Meesh  
Disclaimer: GERRUFF.  
Distribution: OHYEAH, i forgot to mention, if anyone would like to post my fics on their site or something, I don't mind. Just make sure to give me a link or something so if I update anything, I know where to submit it.  
Note: Ahhhhh, hiya? yeah yeah, just read....  
  
  
  
  
With all the hustle and busting through doors and such, I half expect Barbara to come in telling us--her, that we're going up against the mob.   
  
But she doesn't...Instead she comes in barking, "Where's Helena??"   
  
Where am I? I'm under miss perfect's bed, ready for the implosion of my heart.  
  
"I-I-I..." I hear Dinah clamoring out her words. I would pay good money to see the deer-in-headlights look she's probably sporting right about now.  
  
"I called her place and she's not there. She dropped you off earlier, do you know where she went?"  
  
"I-uhm-I-she..."  
  
Sliding out from under the bed, I stand behind Dinah, opposite the very pissed off woman. "Uh, I'm assuming 'tada' isn't the best thing to say right now?"  
  
"What the hell are you doing there-here?"  
  
"Baking cookies...?"  
  
"I let her stay!" Dinah manages to yell out. "Yeah, uh, it was late and she looked tired and I didn't want her going home alone, I mean, not like she can't handle herself, cause she can, that's her job, she handles-ah-protects herself and and others and can I please stop talking now?" Heh, there's an all new shade of red. It's amazing how quickly she can jump right back into that dough eyed, sugary sweet front.  
  
Rubbing her forehead slightly, Barbara utters, "It would be helpful..."  
  
"It's not her fault, I was too lazy to go home..."  
  
"Then why are you in her room? Too lazy to walk to yours?"  
  
"I was just coming over to let her know that I was leaving. I didn't want to end up in a situation like...this." I mutter a tad deflated.  
  
"And you were doing this from the comfortable spot under the bed?"  
  
"She fell off!" The blond manages to quip in.  
  
"I fell off?"  
  
"You fell off?"  
  
She's looking back at me nervously, her puppy eyes pleading, so I bite and play along, "I fell off," then mutter under my breath, "sure, why not?"  
  
There's a slight pause and everyone is eyeing each other in the room. The tension gets a little weird when Barbara finally dimisses the akward predicament and moves on. "Well, ok. What I needed you all here for was to tell you that something very bad is going to happen."  
  
Instantly snapping into my 'Huntress' mode, I give her my full attention.  
  
  
~~  
**a/n: i'm sooo surry for cutting you off right here, but i really can't decide what to do with this...humm...I have an idea, but i just gotta map it out. 


	4. Almost like the mob

Title: Almost like the mob  
Author: Meesh  
Disclaimer: MAHAHAHA, you're funny!  
Distribution: link. me.  
Note: Long awaited, I know, surry surry.  
  
  
  
Barbara looks at me intently, "Do you remember when you were with Reese last?" I nod my head, hearing a slight growl come from Dinah's direction. How endearing in that...gutteral animalistic way.  
  
"Well, apparently you two weren't alone. Reese just contacted me saying that he suspected an eavesdropper, someone else knows about the plan to stop the Ring."   
  
"So, you're telling me, all our stratagizing and hard working and not to mention MY many, many hours spent with the super cop was for nothing?" By now, I'm pacing and trying to keep my migrane down.  
  
"If you want to be blunt, yes."  
  
"So what are we supposed to do now?" Dinah asks firmly, "We're not just going to let a bunch of underground thugs take over New Gotham."  
  
"If we don't come up with a new plan, we're going to be forced to," Barbara rolls out, motioning for us to do the same, "These are not just your regular thugs..."  
  
"Right, because thugs have layers." I mutter as we follow her down the ramp into the main room.  
  
"It seems that these guys knew what they were getting into. They have connections all over," she pauses to show us a couple pictures of suspects on the flat screen, "including some of the most well known businessesmen. I have a feeling that they've been planning this for awhile, taking the time to gather the muscle and brains."  
  
I study a couple of the faces, recognizing some of the more well-to-do characters.   
  
Running a hand through her hair, the blond reiterates, "That still doesn't tell us what we're going to do."  
  
I turn around, raising my brow, "'We,'" I point to Barbara and myself, "are going to handle it. You are going to stay here and get some sleep for school."  
  
"Helena, I appreciate your albeit, poorly displayed concern but if you don't get all the help you can get, there will be no school." That came out a lot more mature than I expected. Usually she just calls me a bitch then hides the peanut butter from me the morning after.   
  
"She's right. Besides, I'm pretty sure we all know that Dinah can handle herself." Barbara gives a little smirk.  
  
I scoff and she stands there smugly when we suddenly realize the implications of that remark.   
"What's that supposed to mean?!" We say in unison.  
  
Facing towards the computer she coughs, "Ah, nothing. Nothing."  
  
We're all standing around, thinking to ourselves, when Oracle speaks up, "So now that the Ring knows what we were planning to do, they're probably change what they're going to do."  
  
"But how are we supposed to know what they're going to do? I mean, if they know we're on them they could change the whole plan, even hiding out for awhile longer. They've waited all this time, what's another week or two?" Dinah brought up.  
  
"I'm pretty sure that if they're going to do anything, they're going to do it soon," all eyes turn to me. Leaning against the desk I continue, "I mean, these guys are supposed to be pros right? They're incorporating the biggest and the best, it's organized crime. And when you're dealing with these kinda guys, they have to be, well, organized."  
  
They're still giving me blank stares.  
  
"Ok...I'll put it this way, they have a deadline. You make a deadline, you keep it."  
  
Comprehension washes over their faces.  
  
Dinah scrunches her forehead, "So, exactly when was the deadline?"  
  
Barbara, after typing something into the computer quickly, replies, "In three days."  
  
"So we have three days to figure out where these guys are going to strike, devise a new means of attack, and prepare for the fight?" The teen eyed us.  
  
I nod as Oracle mumbles, "Yeah."  
  
She exhales, dropping herself into the chair behind her, "Cool, this is kinda like my history paper," we both turn our heads to her, "which I so finished like weeks-ages-ago."  
  
Barbara focuses on the computer once more and I say to her as I walk towards the kitchen, "Good answer."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I'm sitting on the kitchen island, snacking on a well deserved pb&j sandwhich when Dinah strolls in, snatching the sandwhich from me.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
She stands infront of the fridge, looking up at me, "'We,'" pausing to take a bite, then says in a little whiny voice, "'are going to handle it. You are going to stay here and blah blah blah.'"  
  
I jump off the counter, "Would you please drop it, you're in. Don't rub it in." I'm trying to open the door for a glass of milk, when she pushes it closed using her whole body. "Aw come on, what's the problem now..."  
  
Setting the sandwhich aside, her eyes stare straight into mine. She gives me her best pouty look, "You never said sorry."  
  
Grinning, I lean into her, my lips hovering over hers. Inching my way with every word, I drawl, "I...am...soooo...sorry." Our lips touch briefly, just enough contact to get her to shut her eyes. "Will you ever forgive me?"  
  
She mumbles something like a 'mmhmm,' wrapping her arms around my neck, crushing our lips together. Doesn't hurt that the woman's a good kisser.   
  
Ensnaring her upper lip between my teeth, I smile to myself, then pull back. She blinks, a little dazed, and I give her a grunt.  
  
"Wha?" she breathes.  
  
"Can I have my drink now?" Smirking, she sticks her tongue at me, then moves out of the way. "Oh, so mature Dinah." She rolls her eyes and heads to her room.   
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~  
**a/n: I know this took long...been busy. surry. 


End file.
